Christmas Vacation: Sunnydale Style
by The-Slayer-And-Key-Of-Dagon
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner for the Scooby Gang and the have an unexpected guest for the holidays. How much trouble can the Destroyer and the Key get into before the holidays end? (Set in Season 7 Of BTVS (Before Potentials) and Season 4 of Angel. Possibly slightly AU and OOC.)


Dawn grabbed her seat trying to keep herself from have a panic attack. She glanced nervously between her sister and the road ahead of them. The speedometer was on 70 mph and the

"Gosh! Slow down before you get us killed." She shouted.

Buffy, who was startled by her sister's outburst, jumped and accidentally jerked the steering wheel. The car swerved into the other lane. Fortunately, there was no other cars beside them. Buffy grabbed the steering wheel and quickly aimed the car in the right direction.

"Dawn! Don't yell at me like that. You scared me." Buffy sighed, trying to calm down her nerves.

Dawn, however, looked at her sister as if she was crazy. "What the hell do you mean by I scared _you_? I'm not the one who almost killed us twice on this road trip."

"I didn't almost kill us twice." Buffy argue.

"Explain that to the semi truck you pulled out in front a few miles back." Dawn retorted. "Gosh, you really put the meaning behind the saying 'women are bad drivers'."

Buffy glared at her younger sister. After a minute, she turned her full attention back to the road. The silence went on for a little while more until Dawn reached over and turned on the radio. She twisted the knob until she found a station she like. She knew the song and started singing. Buffy had enough of and reached over and switched it off.

"Why'd you do that?" Dawn asked, annoyed that she was interrupted during her favorite part. She went to turn it back on but Buffy smacked her hand out of the way.

"I turned it off so I didn't have to here the horrible music." Buffy replied.

Dawn was highly offended by that statement. "My music taste is not horrible. It is just different."

Buffy snorted. "Different is not even the word for that mess you call music."

"Whatever." Dawn told her. She leaned back in her seat and stared out the window.

After a few minutes of silence, Dawn decided to break it.

"So, tell me again why I had to come with you on this god forbidden trip to LA." Dawn asked, a small bratty tone in her voice.

Buffy sighed. "I told you. I wanted to spend time with my sister."

Dawn stared at her suspiciously and raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really? So, this doesn't have to do with the fact that you are about pick up your ex-boyfriend's son. Which by the way, still does not make sense to me at all since said ex-boyfriend is a vampire. Especially since the boy is like seventeen or something even though he was born about a little under a year ago!"

"I don't have time to argue with you, Dawn!" Buffy snapped. "Yes, I brought you along so that you could be an icebreaker for whole situation. Connor had a hard childhood. Remember how I told you he was raised in a hell dimension? Well, time traveled differently there. When he returned, he came back older. He was brainwashed to believe that Angel was a monster... You of all people should know what it's like to deal with finding out your whole life is a lie."

Dawn's eyes soften a little upon hearing the last sentence.

"Please just try to be nice with him. From what Angel has told me, he seems like he's got some major issues."

Dawn nodded her head. "Fine. I'll be nice to him. One thing though."

"What?" Buffy asked.

Dawn smirked. "Is he hot?"

Buffy's eyes flew wide open at the thought of her little sister having the hots for her ex-boyfriend's son.

Dawn leaned over in the seat in laughter at her sister's expression.

"You did not just ask me that!" Buffy replied, clearly shocked by the question.

Dawn batted her eyes innocently. "What? I just thought it might be nice to know what he looked like."

Buffy glared at her, even though she wasn't really angry. "Oh, please! I swear your taste in boys is almost as bad as mine. I mean, come on, your first kiss was a vampire for goodness sakes."

Buffy was the one laughing now as she saw her sister sit right up in the car seat and stared at her.

"I didn't know he was vampire! Besides, he was really nice until he vamped out and I had to stake him." Dawn defended herself.

Buffy, who was amused, simply raised her eyebrow at her sister. "Alright. You didn't know he was a a undead walking corpse until after you locked lips with him."

Dawn sighed. "You're one to be talking, she-who-sleeps-with-vampires."

Buffy was now the on defensive side of this conversation. "I've only slept with two vamps. Not the whole species."

Dawn snorted. "Right. Let me rephrase that. She who slept with a cursed vamp who can't get a happy or he will turn evil and a bleach blonde wanna be Billy Joel reject. Seems legit?"

Buffy muttered a few curse words under her breath. "You're a real smart ass, aren't you?"

Dawn smiled. "I've learned from the best."


End file.
